De la sincérité et la simplicité
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de l'OS de The Bard's Daughter. Que peut-on donner à celui qu'on aime lorsque rien ne semble assez bien?


**Note de l'auteur: Voici un petit OS en l'honneur de la Saint-Valentin. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR et affiliés. Je les emprunte juste à l'occasion pour jouer. Je ne possède que mes diplômes.**

**oOoOoOo**

**Note d'Aë : Jusqu'ici, je veux tout traduire. P'tet que ça durera, p'tet pas. Je suis très hésitante à traduire les OS hors-norme lus et aimés… Donc je continue avec du tout public. Si Akhi continue à traîner, je publie la suite de Saving sans relecture, et tant pis pour moi (la honte) et pour vous et vos pauvres yeux. Et faudra pas venir se plaindre auprès de moi ^^**

**oOoOoOo**

_Des ballons ?_

Absurde. Trop voyant. Trop juvénile. Trop disposés à être éclatés en présence d'un certain sombre membre du corps professoral par des étudiants faisant de l'excès de zèle ou un certain ex-directeur qui avait trouvé un moyen de transformer, par hasard, des fragments de peinture et une toile en protubérance pointue. La présence des précédents objets gonflables avait provoqués chez Sybil des prédictions de petits cataclysmes qui auraient été de simples précurseurs à l'explosion imminente de l'univers entier.

Non. Des ballons ne pourraient jamais convenir.

_Du chocolat ?_

Peut-être. Mais Honeydukes devait être complètement bondé et hors de prix aussi près de l'échéance. Et entre les cours à donner et tout ce que cela entraînait, il n'était tout simplement plus temps de préparer son cher mélange de bon caramel et du meilleur chocolat Belge.

Pas de chocolat non plus.

_Une carte rouge et blanche enrubannée, charmée pour cracher des tourterelles et des chérubins lorsqu'elle était ouverte ?_

Uniquement si conserver une bonne santé n'était pas sa priorité.

Rayer la carte de la liste.

_Un bijou ?_

Surestimé lorsque le plus précieux d'entre eux ceignait déjà l'annulaire de leurs mains gauches. Il y avait élu résidence depuis presque deux ans et demi, et ne s'en éloignait plus. Sauf lorsque certaines situations exigeaient de le retirer, pour leur sécurité… Alors, elle y ajoutait une chaîne perlée en or blanc plus semblable à celles portées par les militaires moldus qu'à une garde-robe civile.

Une ligne en travers de ce choix.

_De l'alcool ?_

Inapproprié.

_De l'amortentia ?_

Totalement inutile. Ca l'avait toujours été. Ca le serait toujours. Merci Aphrodite.

_Une soirée tranquille ? Juste tous les deux._

A Poudlard ? Lors de la Saint Valentin ? C'était aussi probable qu'une Minerva accordant un avantage aux serpents au prochain match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor et Serpentard. Avec trop d'alcôves et des centaines d'étudiants amoureux, ils allaient passer la moitié de la nuit à tenter de séparer tous ces Roméo de leur Juliette du jour.

A ajouter à la liste « Merde, A Ne Pas Choisir ».

_Des roses?_

Trop anti-traditionnel.

_Un livre de sonnets ?_

Seulement si c'était pour qu'il soit lu par une voix riche et posée, devant un feu brûlant doucement. Et ce serait donc celle qui offrait et pas celui qui recevait le cadeau qui obtiendrait les bénéfices de cette marque d'affection.

Arrivant à sa fin, le parchemin aux possibilités raturées se froissa en une balle et envoyée sans cérémonie au feu. Zut et rezut. Il y avait sûrement une chose, quelque part, qui conviendrait. Quelque chose de sincère et simple pour illustrer l'amour qu'ils s'offraient et recevaient, et qui enrichissait dix fois chaque souffle qu'ils prenaient. Mais quoi ?

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord très tôt sur le fait qu'il n'y aurait chez eux une chose rattachée à une Maison uniquement si les deux maisons pouvaient l'être. Ainsi, ils avaient cette couette pourpre parcourue de feuilles d'argent. Tout comme les serre-livres lion et serpent délibérément dépareillés sur les étagères de la bibliothèque. Et il n'y avait rien de plus romantique qu'un t-shirt vert émeraude portant l'inscription « I love Gryffindor » en lettres dorées de 5 cm de haut en travers du dos. Sans parler de la vision de ce genre de vêtements trop adolescents pour être portés.

Peut-être serait-il mieux d'oublier ce jour traditionnellement consacré aux cœurs et aux fleurs. Être librement portés sur la romance aussi souvent que possible en dehors des heures de cours rendait le jour superflu, de toute façon. Non pas que les penchants masculins pour les démonstrations privées aient à rivaliser avec quoique ce soit imaginé par Elizabeth Barrett Browning ou Jane Austen, même s'il était hors de question qu'un quelconque fragment en soit divulgué, même à ses amis les plus proches. Il avait, après tout, une réputation à tenir.

Ce jour pouvait-il réellement être ignoré ? C'était une sorte de date anniversaire. Une date qui leur était proche et chère à tous les deux. D'une certaine, manière, c'ét-

La première sonnerie de la matinée déclencha un raz-de-marée de pensées. Sa panique bondit, aussitôt suivie de sa bile. Avec un emploi du temps plein l'après-midi, elle devait se décider et faire son achat avant le déjeuner. Il n'y avait donc que très peu de temps pour…

La réponse la frappa rudement alors que ses pieds martelaient le sol jusqu'à la salle de bain du couloir. L'incrédulité lui donna le tournis. Ok, les Parques n'étaient sûrement intervenues sur quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que le cadeau à faire à sa masculine dulcinée. Pas avec, dans la balance, la vie de continents entiers, ou la vie d'un chef de file d'envergure mondiale. Pourtant, si Elles l'avaient fait, elle n'avait pas de mot pour exprimer sa gratitude.

Le doute et son petit-déjeuner disparurent dans le tourbillon aquatique de la chasse d'eau des toilettes. Elle se projeta l'eau froide qui coulait du robinet sur le pâle mais rayonnant visage qui se refléta dans le miroir. Peut-être y avait-il un cadeau idéal, en dépit de son absence de la liste originelle.

OOo

Hermione fourra le paquet emballé de papier rose dans la main de son époux. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs essais pour parfaire le sortilège, pour rendre le dévoilement en résultant aussi spectaculaire que ce que réservait son contenu. Une compétition interne était lancée pour égaler, sinon faire mieux, que la délicieuse surprise prononcée lors de la pause du déjeuner. Bien sûr, quarante-cinq superbes minutes passées à jouir de son doux baryton caressant ses oreilles de ses poèmes d'amour préférés dans la douce lueur de leur sanctuaire, la bibliothèque, serait difficile à battre.

Elle retint sa respiration alors que ses doigts longs et élégants décollaient les fines couches de rose. Elle se refusa à cligner des yeux alors que le carton à gros grains apparaissait. Ses larmes qu'elle ravalait depuis que la ligne bleue lui avait offert, par l'intermédiaire de Poppy, la Confirmation, grossirent puis roulèrent et s'enroulèrent sur le petit bavoir vert proclamant « Mon Papa, c'est le Maître des Potions » en lettres d'or brodées en travers. Il laissa un petit sanglot s'échapper lorsque les premières larmes coulèrent des cils noirs sous ses yeux d'obsidienne, alors que la surprise, l'incertitude et l'espoir allumaient un magnifique feu d'artifice qui étincelait dans les profondeurs d'encre.

« Cela signifie-il… »

Un sourire hésitant se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle acquiesçait. Il la prit dans ses bras, ses épaules secouées au même rythme que les siennes. Finalement, elle reprit suffisamment le contrôle de ses pleurs pour lui murmurer à l'oreille « Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Severus ».

A wobbly smile managed to form on her lips as she nodded. He pulled her into his arms, his shoulders shaking in rhythm to hers. Finally, she gained enough control to whisper into his ear. "Happy Valentine's Day, Severus."

oOoOoOo

Note d'Aë : J'ai passé trop de temps à envoyer des CVs hier, alors comme je l'avais pas fini à minuit, je me suis dit que ça serait pour aujourd'hui, et je suis restée jusqu'à une heure du mat devant Greek. Bref. Donc, deux publications Made In Aësälys aujourd'hui, avec le chapitre de Saving…


End file.
